Welcome to the Akatsuki?
by Frostyx3
Summary: Four girls arrive in the world of Naruto, what could go wrong? Everything. Throw in four girls who know the past, present and future,the Akatsuki won't know what hit them. Girls, Welcome to the Akatsuki, home of a group of s-class criminals and now you...
1. Prologue

Hey, It's me again and I have a lot of story ideas that I want to try out. This is your average, girl falls into Naruto world, but I hope mine can be somewhat original and exciting. Please review, comment, pm, and tell me what you think! I will really try to update this, but I can't always get access to a computer and upload this! Sorry in advance if I leave people hanging and start to not update!

Welcome to the Akatsuki?

Prologue:

Stories begin in many different ways. Some if not most start with a beginning, others may pick up with ends, and very few rarely start in the middle of another story. However, this one starts with four anime obsessed girls, the end of a long boring school day, the beginning of a weekend sleepover, and then smack dab in the middle of a popular anime series.

Four girls.

One life changing moment.

Welcome to the Akatsuki!

"That had to be the longest hour of my life!" Dawn groaned, running her fingers through her midnight black hair. "I mean, who gives you a pop quiz that is so difficult and on something we didn't even cover! I swear my teacher enjoys the suffering of children."

"Geez, relax! It's just a quiz. What's the worst thing that could happen?" one of Dawn's best friends Lily said, nudging Dawn on the shoulder.

"Easy for you to say," Dawn muttered, "You're so fricken smart, I mean when have you not gotten an A in anything? Sheesh as hilarious as it is watching you smack every guy who thinks you are the stereotypical dumb blonde, you should really try lowering your standards,"

"Gee, Thanks," Lily retorted sarcastically, "I save you guys asses one too many times by talking us out of it and this is the thanks I get, maybe I should just save myself from now on. Or, On second thought, I could just charge you guys for my services, I'm thinking what, maybe 25$ for every nasty situation that I have to get us out of.,"

"Chillax, I'm just kidding," Dawn said, with an eye-roll.

"I'm not, well, what am I thinking?" Lily suddenly stopped, looking like she had just reached an epiphany. "I'll charge 50$, that will show you how to appreciate."

"Lily, you know we all appreciate when you save our asses from getting in trouble with your brain, but just to say, Kakuzu will be proud for your little tidbit on money there. Anyways, on the matter before hand about Dawn's problem, well," the girl on the left of Dawn thought for a moment, "Her mom could always find out,"

"Awww shit! You're so right Rose," Dawn paused to glance at the redhead to her left. "If my mom finds out I probably flunked this test then I am dead! Oh Jashin, please save me and I will become a follower!" Dawn groaned, tugging her long black locks of hair.

"Ahhh, I see..." Rose put her hand in a thinking position, "You have grown and come to understanding."

Dawn gave her a WTF look.

"You have finally approached and converted to Jashin, be a wise follower." Rose nodded her head in contempt and lightly patted Dawn's shoulder.

"Uhhh, putting that aside, by the way welcome fellow jashinist," the brunette and the fourth of the group of friends spoke up, pulling her brown wavy hair in a ponytail that hung to her middle back. "Don't worry! I can always start planning your funeral early and just tweak some things in your will and viola! Everything will be fine. I mean I wasn't planning on doing this, but because it might be happening a little too soon I could always charge extra and I repeat, everything will be fine!"

"Skye!" The three other girls glared pointedly at her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll let you do that as soon as Hidan stops with his obsessive cursing." Dawn said, with a pointed look towards Skye.

"Sheesh, you guys can't take a joke, can you?" Skye lifted her arms up, backing away.

"Hmmph," Dawn crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, we are still going to have a sleepover at your house right, Dawn," Rose asked offhandedly. "I mean it is the night to party!"

"Hell yea!" Dawn's sudden change of emotions would have shocked other people, but these four friends were tight knit and had known each other forever, so unexpected outbursts were quite the norm for Dawn, but the three others definitely had more quirks. "You think I would forget that?"

"Then what are we waiting here for?" Skye asked, "I'll race you guys to Dawn's house!"

"You're on!" the three remaining girls chorused,

"Wait, I really wasn't kidding about charging for my impromptu schemes that are failproof, you know?" Lily piped up

"Oh, just shut it," Skye yelled, already fast in the lead, sprinting towards the house on the end of the road.

"Hey, wait up!" Lily started running, almost tripping, but running none the less.

"Too bad! Don't be a slow poke!" Rose yelled over her shoulder, quickly gaining on Skye.

"Pffft," Lily snorted, "There is one class that I got less than an A in," Lily groaned, "Gym class!"

The four girls ran home, a blonde, brunette, a redhead, and one with hair as black as midnight. Unbeknownst to them, but something was about to happen to them.

Something life changing, and possibly dangerous...

This is just the prologue and is why it is pretty short. Once I start writing the chapters I will try to make them longer.


	2. chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my new story and I must warn you for language and Hidan later on! Tell me if it's any good by reviews or private messaging! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if i did I wouldn't have killed off the Akatsuki, let Sasuke be an ass, and Madara start the fourth shinobi war!

Welcome to the Akatsuki? Chapter 1

Lesson 1: When a dark ominous cloud is coming from the tv, don't hit it.

Previously:

_"Then what are we waiting here for?" Skye asked, "I'll race you guys to Dawn's house!"_

_"You're on!" the three remaining girls chorused, sprinting towards the house on the end of the road. _

_The four girls ran home, a blonde, brunette, a redhead, and one with hair as black as midnight. Unbeknownst to them, but something was about to happen to them. _

_Something life changing, and possibly dangerous..._

Currently:

Skye sprinted towards the dark blue door that was just so close to her. She urged her feet to go faster when she heard Rose's voice come up right behind her. "dammit, I forgot Rose was almost as fast as me," pushing herself just a little more, Skye flung open the unlocked door of her best friend Dawn and jumped right onto the couch that was conveniently in the next room over.

"Jashin, I'm tired. At least I got first plac-" Skye paused to see a mass of fiery red locks right in front of her. With a grunt of pain by a misplaced elbow on Rose's part, Skye pushed Rose off her.

"Hey, why'd you do that!" Rose yelled, her cheeks flaring even more than they were before. " I was happy just lying on you, but noooo, you had to fucking shove me off."

"Well, excu-" Skye started, sitting up, her hands on her hips.

"Rose! language!" Dawn and Lily bellowed from the front door.

"Hey! It's not like you guys don't curse. I mean we are, what 17 years old, I am not a child anymore and I don't deserve my best friends yelling at me for everything I say. " Rose finished her explanation in one breath.

"Yeah, yeah" Dawn sighed, throwing her backpack onto the growing pile of bags right near her door. Lily and Dawn made their way towards the two arguing over the couch and sat down.

"why do they always argue? I mean half of the things that come out of their mouth don't even make sense," Lily asked Dawn, watching the redhead and brunette argue about who gets the couch. "I mean I would know if they were actually making sense and half the things that Rose says are so blunt that you have to pause an think about what she actually said together the message across. "

"Tell me about it." Dawn said with an exasperated look, pulling some bean bags and blankets out of the closet. "How long do you think it will take for them to realize that they can both fit on the couch and can stop being idiots?"

"HEY!" Rose shouted, effectively earning everyone in a five mile radius' attention.

"What?" everyone questioned her while raising their eyebrows.

"I just realized..." Rose started, looking quite proud if herself. "There's enough room for both of us to share the couch."

Cue awkward silence.

Dawn and Lily just face palmed and then continued to fall on the floor in amazement and shock anime style.

Five minutes later and the four best friends were in a circle discussing their latest anime obsession: Naruto.

"How can you like a character like Sakura?" Rose asked, with distaste with every word. (no offense to those who like her, I personally like her after the time skip, but for the purpose of this story Rose hates her.). "She is so pathetic and such a fangirling nuisance that it's not even funny to laugh at."

"What about after the time skip,". Lily questioned, not really hating or liking the pink haired kunoichi. "She can punch through boulders."

"I kind of have to agree with Rose on this one!" Dawn said nonchalantly, eating a piece of popcorn that was in a bowl lying in the middle of the four girls. "Even after the time skip, she whines about Sasuke without really doing anything but following Naruto around and leaving others to do everything for her." Dawn popped another piece of buttery deliciousness into her mouth.

"You guys are blowing this all of this out of proportion." Skye huffed. "All I said was that Sakura looked bad ass and not as useless when she punched that thing." Skye then proceeded to eat some m&ms from another bowl on the floor.

"Well, whatever then," Rose ended that little discussion, "I say the Akatsuki are bad ass, I mean they're fucking s-class criminals that can like destroy a whole village."

"True that," the other three girls mumbled, munching on snacks.

"Hey what time is it?" Lily asked starting to pull her iPhone out of her back pocket. Skye and Dawn reached for their IPhones, but of course Rose didn't bother.

"it's only 4:30 so we got a lot of time to do whatever," Skye spoke up glancing at the animated screen on her IPhone.

"you guys want to watch some episodes of Naruto," Dawn asked, getting up to rummage through a nearby shelf for some DVDs. "I know I have some here," she muttered to herself flipping through the countless DVDs, and movies that cluttered the shelf.

"Here, I'll help." Lily picked herself up from the ground and walked towards another shelf. "Bleach, Inyusha, Transformers, Howes Moving Castle?" Lily looked at one particular animation film with confusion. " Why the hell do you have this," Lily turned her questioning gaze towards the Black haired girl beside her.

"How should I know?" Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't looked through some of these in a while. "

"Hey, we should watch the Finding Tsunade episodes." Skye piped up from the floor.

"Ohh, we should, their summons are so epic!" Rose agreed in excitement.

"Yess! I found them!" Dawn rejoiced holding up a basket filled with Naruto DVDs. "Okay, let's see," Dawn rifled through the cases until she found the right one. Popping it into the tv she sat down with her friends and pressed play. All was going well with the musical intro until Rose had to ruin the moment.

"Oh my Jashin! Wait! " Rose frantically got up and tore apart her backpack before returning with a small plain box.

"Aww, really Rose," Lily rolled her eyes, eyeing the small plain white box that lay in her best friends hands. "You couldn't have waited another time."

"What? What is it, I can't see- oh," Skye saw the box. " just give it to Dawn already. "

"No we have to do it the right way," Rose said defiantly.

"Do what, Rose?" Dawn asked confused, "What the hell is in the box?"

Rose ignored Dawns previous questions an just started to talk, "Now Dawn, what I am about to give you, you must keep forever. As a newly converted jashinist, Lily, Skye and I are presenting you this. " Rose opened the box and inside was a necklace with a silver chain an on it hung a black charm that was a circle with an upside down triangle.

"I had no part in this," Skye said looking at the ceiling."Rose gave me and Lily one too,"

Skye took hers out and Lily did the same.

Dawn had the urge to roll her eyes, but Rose looked dead serious so she decided not too. She took the pendant and put it on. "Thank you, you guys," and Rose beamed.

"Now back to the tv," Skye reminded everyone.

Turning back to the tv, the girl noticed that 1, the screen was frozen. 2, a darkish cloud of smoke was coming towards them. And 3, the lights went out an all hell broke loose.

"what is happening," Dawn yelled out, clutching on to her three best friends.

"I don't know, but the tv is now glowing and that is not physically possible!" Lily screeched out. Looking back to the tv, it was really glowing. You could still faintly see the printed letters of NARUTO on the screen, but the tv itself was glowing. Rose, against her better judgement went over to it and proceeded to kick and hit the tv hoping it would go back to normal.

"Rose! Stop it!" Skye shouted, "You don't hit a tv when it's doing that."

"Then whens the right time to hit a tv because I think this situation calls for some tv hitting. " Rose stepped backwards but was suddenly jerked forward. The four girls were being pulled towards the tv and the room was becoming disoriented.

"everyone hold onto eachother!" Lily commanded over the screaming. Latching onto eachother the girls tried to anchor themselves in the room but nothing was working. The tv was beginning to glow more fiercely and the supernatural pull was dragging the girls forward.

"!" the girls yelled when one by on they were sucked into the the dark screen of the tv.

Awwww shit! Was the only thought on each of their minds when they fell.

Lesson 2: Singing makes everything better!

The four teenagers continued to fall until they saw the tops of trees and a vast forest. With a loud a thump, two goans, and two "Fuck"s the three girls landed in a big clearing in the middle if a forest.

Dawns Pov

I groaned and tried to get up to only realize that Lily was on my arm, Rose restraining my legs, and me on top of Skye. This is just great.

"You guys better get off of me right now so I can fucking stand up already and see where the hell we are!" I yelled, trying to move with all this weight on top of me.

"Sorry," I felt the weight lighten and I slowly got up into a sitting position. I took a look at my surroundings and noticed trees. That's about all I saw, besides the clearing we were currently in, I only saw trees in my peripheral vision. Ugh, I groaned. I was irritated, sore and in the middle of a damn forest!

"Where the hell are we?" Rose questioned, holding her head in her hands, " my head hurts like a bitch." Come to think of it, mine did too.

"Obviously we are not in Dawns house anymore, so I got nothing," Skye shrugged sitting back down on the ground, dragging her finger through the dirt to make pictures.

"Really?" Lily retorted sarcastically, "I would have never guessed! When did you remodel and plant frickin trees in your living room Dawn?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to think. This is not possible for our tv to just suck all four of us in and dump us in the middle of nowhere. It's not like we were sucked into the naruto world right? I mean that only happens in those fanfictions. I am going crazy if I seriously start to believe that we are in the Naruto world.

"Dawn," I whipped my head towards Rose. "Do you think we should just walk around and see where we are? Call me crazy but if we were sucked into the tv watching naruto, do you think we are actually in it now?" I sighed. This was way too troublesome.

"I don't know. Honestly I was thinking that, but that only happens in those fanfictions that we sometimes read about." I rubbed my head and looked at the sky.

"Well," Skye Questioned, getting impatient. "Are we just going to sit here and do nothing. Let's walk around, an maybe if we are somehow in the world of naruto, maybe we can meet all our favorite ninjas and become one?"

"I say we do that!" Rose said, jumping up and looking around.

I started to get up as did Lily and we just stared into the vast thickness of the trees.

"Okay! Which way to go, which way to go!" Rose contemplated, looking deep in thought. "I say we go straight ahead. We can't possibly end lost if we just walk straight, right."

"It doesn't matter if we go right, left, or straight, we don't know where we are in the first place." Lily spoke up logically.

"Yeah sure straight, we can't possibly get lost!" Skye mumbled to herself probably thinking about that one time where we were lost yet again and Rose decided to lead us by going straight. That sure ended well, well being lost for another hour before finally finding the right place. "Tell me something I don't know!"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know, something i don't know!" Rose started singing the Selena Gomez song at the top of her lungs. It was just so hilarious that I had to join in!

"How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile," I belted out dancing along with Rose. Lily and Skye soon joined in, "I hear it every day, I hear it all the time, that I'm never gonna amount to much, but it's never gonna change my mind,"

And that was how I spent my time in some random forest with my best friends, best friends I consider as sisters singing and dancing to a Selena Gomez song while possibly endangering my life all the while. Oh well, I thought to myself as we reached the chorus,

"TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW! SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!"

Somewhere else, not close enough to see what was the cause of the singing that gave Kakuzu a headache, but not far enough to ignore it revealed Kakuzu and Hidan of the Akatsuki walking home to their base from a trip to a nearby village gathering supplies.

"Hidan," Kakuzu spoke, cathching his immortal partners attention.

"What the fuck you want, you old fuck?" Hidan cursed, polishing his blood red scythe.

"Do you hear that noise?" Kakuzu asked,

"What the fuck you talking about? Hidan paused, looking around but not hearing or seeing anything suspicious. "Are you getting old, I swear to Jashin-sama that you are out of your fucking mind!"

"Fine whatever," Kakuzu growled, trying desperately to ignore the, was it singing? "Lets go, Hurry up,"

This is the end of the first chapter and is only the begining!


End file.
